And then there was middle school
by ButchercupPPG
Summary: The Powerpuff girls were the protectors of the city of Townsville since they were born. These delightfully sweet kindergarteners Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, have defeated any villain that has tried to fight them, but now they must tackle their toughest challenge yet: Middle school. A world full of tiny lockers, cute boys and a new kind of villain: mean girls.
1. Meet the boys AGAIN

Blossom flew down the stairs to the kitchen, where the professor, Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting. _Oh my gosh, did they know my alarm didn't go off?!_ Blossom thought franticly. "Hey, Blossom," Buttercup chuckled, "Clock thirty minutes late?" Now Buttercup was bursting with laughter, Blossom fumed. "_You_ did that?!" _If I'm late for the first day of school, you're toast, Buttercup. _She thought. "It was pretty good, huh?" Buttercup managed to say between laughs. "Now girls, please behave at your first day of middle school." The professor said, standing up. "Yeah, I don't want Buttercup to beat up anyone like in fourth grade." Bubbles said in a matter-of-factly tone, while putting on her backpack. The bus honked its horn, it was time to go. Bubbles and Buttercup raced out the door, Blossom was stopped by the professor. "Try to behave, you and your sisters." He whispered to her, Blossom nodded. "C'mon slowpoke! You're going to miss the bus!" Buttercup yelled, Blossom raced out the door. "Who will you sit with at lunch?!" The professor called. "Don't worry professor," Blossom replied. "The Rowdyruff boys will be there!" And the bus door shut behind her.

The girls got off the bus and admired their new school; it was very different than elementary school, the inside was probably different too. It had big yellow brick walls with gargoyles near the windows, the doors were light gray and when they went inside, they saw two posters, one had a big smiling face on it and it said: _Learning is fun for everyone!_ "Yeah right," Buttercup grumbled, looking at the poster. The second one had a cartoon of a punk looking student not paying attention to the teacher, which said: _Don't be too cool for school, LEARN and EARN! _The girls walked into their new classroom and there were three spots open in the front row, they rushed to the seats. The teacher walked to the front of the classroom, when there was a knock at the door. The teacher walked over and opened it; The Rowdyruff boys. They were always late. "Uh, sorry we're late," Brick mumbled, Brick was Blossom's Rowdyruff counterpart. Blossom rolled her eyes and He winked at her. _As if,_ Blossom mouthed to him. "Okay class, settle down," The teacher said, gesturing for everyone to sit down. The minutes passed, and Buttercup fidgeted. "Oh my gosh! Can I go to the bathroom?!" Buttercup called out. The teacher looked at her in surprise. "We have five minutes of class left, you can wait." The teacher explained. Buttercup mumbled something under her breath and crossed her arms. Blossom had only been in the classroom an hour and forty minutes and she was already the star pupil. The bell rung. "Finally!" Buttercup gasped, she probably held her breath for the last minute of class. "What do we have next?" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked at the schedule. "It looks like… P.E." "Yes!" Buttercup screamed jumping up in the air. "Finally, something I can relate to!" They walked down the hall towards the gym.

"Heeeiaaah!" Buttercup screamed, jumping up to spike the volleyball, which went flying towards Butch's face, Butch is Buttercup's Rowdyruff counterpart. "Gah!" He yelled, putting his hands up to hit the ball back. The new gym was so big; it had a separate room with a pool and an outside tennis court for the spring and summer (for summer school). The game ended and the girls walked into the locker room. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup had bought matching gym shorts and shirts and everyone seemed to like them, the girls in their gym class always wanted to borrow them [Yes, Blossom, I know, you never_ actually _let anyone borrow them]. They walked towards their next class, Home Ec. They were going to make cookies. Bubbles and Blossom had their own stove, Butch and Boomer (Boomer is Bubble's Rowdyruff counterpart) had theirs and Buttercup and Brick had one too. They each got a different recipe, and the group of their choice had to guess what kind it was. Buttercup walked over to Blossom. "What kind?" She asked her, her light green eyes staring into Blossom's light pink eyes. Blossom looked down to see Buttercup holding out a burnt, crispy cookie. "Ummm…" Blossom did not want to eat it, but, she did any way, because she didn't want Buttercup to feel sad about how she can't cook, or, of course she didn't want Buttercup to kill her. Blossom took a bite. "Double chocolate – chocolate chip?" Blossom asked, her mouth full. Buttercup nodded. When Buttercup walked away, Blossom spit the burnt cookie into the garbage. Boomer walked over to Bubbles and handed her a cookie. "What kind?" He asked her. She took a bite. "Vanilla Crème?" She asked. "Yeah," Boomer said. "It's sweet, just like you." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

Buttercup laughed down the halls on the way to science. "It's sweet just like you." She said in a mocking tone. "Shut up." Bubbles said, her arms crossed. "Oh, come on. You know it was hilarious," Buttercup nudged her, Bubbles blushed. "Right, Blossom?" Blossom turned to look at Buttercup. "Oh no, you're not dragging me into this." Blossom said, backing away. They walked into class. Suddenly, there was an explosion that shook the school. "What was that?!" Bubbles screamed. "That," Buttercup said, pointing out a window. "Was a classic Mojo Jojo explosion."


	2. Playing with explosives

"Let's go!" Blossom called to Bubbles and Buttercup, jumping out the window and flying towards the city. Mojo Jojo was destroying the new apartment buildings with his Robo Jojo. People were screaming, cars were honking and people were flooding the streets. They heard a maniacal laugh behind them. "Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" Blossom said, pointing at him. "Ha ha ha! You girls do not scare me, for I, Mojo Jojo, have invented a diabolical new weapon on my machine!" He pushed a button, that zapped Bubbles and she fell downwards. "_Super lasers!_" He cackled. "Bubbles!" Blossom screamed, rushing down to catch her sister. Blossom wasn't going to make it in time. Suddenly, someone else caught Bubbles. "Boomer?!" Bubbles looked up to see who caught her and was staring into the big blue eyes of her Rowdyruff counterpart. "Need some help?" He asked smiling. Bubbles quickly zipped out of his arms, blushing. Brick and Butch flew in, the Rowdyruff boys, Blossom and Bubbles all looked up and saw Buttercup beating up Mojo. They heard her screaming. "And this'll teach you to zap my sister you big fat jerk!" she screamed, kicking him out of the giant robot. He fell to the ground. Blossom picked him up by his cape and dragged him to the police. The six seventh graders flew back to school. [Okay, Blossom wants to tell the next part of the story so I'm going to let her.] Hello, Blossom here! I'll tell you what happened next. So we flew back to school and returned to science class, I got an A on our starter quiz (As always). We walked down the hall to math, which was our class before lunch. We were learning decimals and variables, I helped out Bubbles on a real tough one: 12.3(_x 9) + y-2= 6_, But I solved it. We walked to lunch, when I saw some kids in the library all circled around a sixth grader. I used my super sonic hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation. "You told me _all_ of these problems were right!" One girl screamed. "But, I…" The little sixth grader stammered. The girl who had yelled at her before shoved her down. "Hey!" I called to them, they turned and looked at me. "You touch her again, and you're in for a world of trouble." I walked forward. The girls in the group had… _green skin_. I serious! Green skin! "The Gangreene Gang?!" I was shocked, but these people were _girls_. "Ummm… that's not our name." One of the girls said. "We're the Girlgreene Gang! But, we're more of a group than a _gang_." Another one said, making air quotes around the word 'gang'. There were five girls in the group, I surveyed them. They all had necklaces with their names on them. Tiffany, Lady, Daphne, Maude and Becka. I was pretty sure Becka was the leader, because she was in the front. "Oh yeah?" I said, I jumped up and flew across the room, landing in front of the little sixth grader. "Well, I'm Blossom, of the Powerpuff girls and it's my duty to keep the school safe, so…" I paused for dramatic effect. "Scram!" I jumped up and the Girlgreene Gang scattered. I laughed and looked back at the little sixth grader. "Hey, it's okay." I helped pick up her books and returned to lunch.

Sup, my name's Buttercup, I'll be telling the next part of this story. We sat down at a table near a window at lunch. When Bubbles saw the boys, she jumped up and started waving her hands like crazy [Okay, Bubbles is yelling at me right now about how that "didn't quite happen", it kind of did, only less _enthusiastic_]. The boys walked over and sat down. "So," Blossom said, looking at Brick. "How was Geography?" Brick looked up at her. "I had Geography?" We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Dude," Butch patted Brick's back. "Don't worry, you were asleep in that class." We all started to laugh again. I was about to say something, when, Him burst through the window. "Oh, look," He said in his girlish voice, grinning. "My boys are all grown up. Too bad you fell in love with your ENIMIES!" He grew into a giant devilish figure. "Now," He (Slash _she_ because he wears a freaking _mini skirt_) continued. "I'll have to destroy all six of you!" "Man, you are cruising for a bruising!" I yelled, jumping up and punched him. He flew across the room, I was _so_ pumped for a fight, plus that dude just really ticked me off. Butch took a chair and threw it at Him, I laughed when it got stuck on his nose. Blossom blew her ice breath at him and brick started throwing fire balls at him, Bubbles and Boomer were swirling around making an atomic tornado. It was just like old times, except we were fighting the Rowdyruff Boys; we'd never fought someone together, until now.


End file.
